Operation PRANKCALL
by twix012
Summary: A funny short story about the two twins the Numbuh 44s' I created a few years back, then edited it...with a little 34...enjoy?


I wrote this a while back, when I was interested in the two twins Numbuh 44 and…Numbuh 44 and the show Amanda's Show (from Nickelodeon) I probably wrote this back in 2004 or 2005…can't remember, anyway I showed it to my friend awhile back and she almost exploded laughing… I had to calm her down, didn't want blood and guts everywhere, you know?

Anyways, I had actually made this for fun, didn't really think it would end up here!

(So I had to edit it a little bit…)

I don't own anything, yo.

One more thing, I was planning to put this in chapters, but it would only be fair to just leave it all it one piece, since I usually don't update much. So you're lucky readers.

Starting Operation: P.R.A.N.K.C.A.L.L. (can't come up with an abbreviation! )

'Kay, here goes, it's when Numbuhs 44 and his twin brother Numbuh 44 prank calls the sector V! - P.S. I don't know there names yet.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

"Hey bro, since we haven't done anything prank-ish lately, let's prank call each member of the sector V!" said Numbuh 44 as he sat by the phone. His brother grinned evilly and nodded, "Who shall we call first?" the other Numbuh 44 asked.

"How about Numbuh 1?" the first Numbuh 44 asked. "Yeah, I'll get a kick out of that!" the other one said and dialed Numbuh 1's phone.

As Numbuh 1 came in his room, he noticed his phone ringing and he quickly answered it.

#1: Yeah?

#44: Hi! Miss Lady!

#1: Huh? Wait a minute-I'm a guy…you know, you sound very firmillar…

#44: Hi Miss guy! Did you order pizza?

#1: NO! And would you please quit calling me 'miss'!

#44: YES MAM'M! Hey do you want your fortune told?

#1: Eh, whatever…WHAT KIND OF STUPID CALL IS THIS!

#44: Okay, you will grow hair and won't cut it 'till it reaches the floor! And this is a _very _smart phone call! MISS guy!

#1: OH, I WISH! Hey…wait a minute! How did you know I was bald!

#44: Yeeaaah, about that, a little birdie told me, and a Ghostie too!

#1: Whatever…I think you have the WRONG NUMBUH!

#44: Numbuh 86 has a crush on you…

#1: ….NO… SHE DOESN'T! And how do you know her?

#44: Oh and how do _YOU_ know her? For all I know you might be a teenager!

#1: That's the second time that's happened to me! I THINK YOU HAVE THE WRONG NUMBUH!

#44: hey, do you like Chinese take out or Mexican take out? Miss Frank Farter!

#1: Neither! And I think it's Frank Furter…UGH! FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU HAVE THE WRONG NUMBUH! GOOD BYE! Numbuh 44! Which ever one you are!

Numbuh 1 then hung up. The two Numbuh 44s were laughing there heads off by know.

"I guess he found out…," the first Numbuh 44 said. The other one nodded,

"So I guess we'll do numbuh 2 next." The first 44 said. "Okay, but it's my turn." He said and dialed numbuh 2's phone number. Luckily he picked up.

#2: Hello, this is the Gilligan's residence!

#44: YEAH, I KNOW!

#2: What do you want?

#44: Some cheese…

#2: Sure do I do I, look pal-my mom is calling me.

#44: I heard Cree likes you…

#2 in a happy tone: SHE DOES?

#44: Oh, wait a minute…No she doesn't…

#2 disappointed tone: Oh…and about that cheese…

#44: What cheese?

#2: The cheese you were talking about earlier…

#44: Swiss or Mozzarella?

#2: Huh? Swiss…I guess…

#44: Ha! You get nothing!

#2: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

#44: No, whats wrong with _you_? My brotha man?

#2: Brother wha?

#44: Yo, no doubt, no diggity!

#2: Is this some kind of mores code?

#44: I doubt it, yo dog!

#2: _whose dog? _

#44: YO DOG!

#2: Uhhh-I…like chili _dog? _

#44: No, dog you're the chili dog!

#2: I'M NOT A CHILI DOG! GOOD BYE! You just got me in trouble! CHILI DOG!

Numbuh 2 hung up, "Well that worked nicely." He said putting the phone back. That had been both laughing there guts out.

"Ready for numbuh 3?" his brother asked. "Ohhh, yeah…but be careful…she can be really vicious at times." Numbuh 44 warned his brother.

"Thanks, but who said I'll be doing this?" he said giving the phone to his brother.

He sighed scarcely and dialed the numbers.

Numbuh 3 heard the phone ring and answered it

#3: Mushy, mushy (sp?) this is Kuki Sanban!

#44: Mush- what?

#3: Mushy, mushy! It means 'Hi' or 'hello' in Chinese! I sure do get that a lot! (this what I've heard!)

#44: you get mushy?

#3: NO!

#44: who do you get mushy over?

#3: No one!

#44: You get mushy over numbuh 4?

#3: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! (Numbuh 3 had forgot she was in her room at the tree house and had the phone on speaker- and a certain person could hear)

#44: Ha, yeah, guess what?

#3: What?

#44: I'M YOUR WORST NIGHT MARE! Grr!

#3: Oh, whatever like I'd believe that!

#44: No, wait…I heard someone stole one of your Rainbow Monkeys!

#3!gasp! How do you know?...

#44: I'm a ghost! Fear meeee!

#3: Uhhh, I think you have the wrong Numbuh… (Just then Numbuh 4 past the door and gave her a funny look but left, luckily Numbuh 3 saw.)

#44: No, I have the right Numbuh!

#3: Bye, bye Mr. creepy ghost person!

After Numbuh 3 hung up, Numbuh 44 gave his brother a funny look "That was…HORRIBLE!" he said to his brother that was still holding the phone.

"Well, let's just see you do a better job!" he said slamming the phone on its holder.

"I will! Besides prank calling Numbuh 4, will be hilarious! Now Gimme'!" he said holding out his hand for the phone. "Go ahead," he mumbled picking up the phone a slamming in his twin's hand.

Numbuh 44 dialed the numbers, Numbuh 4 walked over to his phone and picked it up

#4: Whatcha want?

#44: a piece of cake!

#4: You crazy? How am I going to do that?

#44: no, you're crazy…

#4: nuh-uh! You are!

#44: Whatever…and hows Numbuh 3?

#4: HOW SHOULD I KNOW! You just stop talking about her!...

#44: You don't know anything…and I can talk about NUMBUH 3 all I want!

#4: I KNOW A LOT! And STOP talking about Numbuh 3!

#44: Oh yeah then, whats 1 plus 1? And if you get it right, I'll stop saying NUMBUH 3's name!

#4: Hm…this should be easy as 8-G-120! The answer is 1 billion!

#44: OH that is SO wrong! So I get to say NUMBUH 3's name as much as I want!

#4: Oh no you just didn't!

#44 singing: Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3! NUMBUH 3!

#4: SHUT UP! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRACKERS! You cruddy marsupial!

#44 singing more: La, la, la, la, la ,la Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 3!

Hey, do you want you're fortune told?

#4: WHATEVER! If it'll make you stop singing!

#44: la, la, la, la, la- you will be VERY annoyed in a matter of seconds! La, la, la, la, la!

#4: Oh, you must right! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN ANNOYED! GOOD BYE!

Numbuh 4 slammed the phone off and almost broke it.

The two twins were laughing there heads off, "I told you!" the brother said laughing.

"Okay, what about Numbuh 5? She'll be hard to trick." He said and stopped laughing.

The boys both paused "Don't worry bro, I got everything under control!" he said picking up the phone. "Whatever you say…," Numbuh 44 mumbled and crossed his arms.

He dialed the number, Numbuh 5 picked it up.

#5: Hi…

#44: yellow!

#5: uh-huh what yo want? (Just then numbuh 3 came out of her room and noticed Numbuh 4 coming out of his room looking _really _annoyed. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Someone cruddy person prank called me!" he explained. "You too?" Numbuh 3 asked. Just then Numbuh 1 was coming down the hall. "Numbuh 2 won't be here today-he got in 'trouble' because he was talking on the phone to long…he said someone had pranked called him. Strange, the same thing happened to me…," he said to his fellow operatives.

"We got pranked called too!" Numbuh 3 pointing at her self and numbuh 4.

"You think…," Numbuh 4 asked. There was a pause; they all ran to Numbuh 5 room.

#5: For the last time! I don't have pickles! Wait a minute…

(Numbuh 5 put her hand on the phone and looked at the three friends. "What?" she asked."Let me see that phone…I think I know who it is." Numbuh 1 said lifting his hand out for the phone.)

#44: you got pickles?

#1: No I don't NUMBUH 44!

#44: Numbuh 1! Oh….no….

(Numbuh 44 put his hand on the phone, and looked at his brother. "What?" his brother asked. "They know…what do I do?" he asked. "I don't know!" he said panicking.

He put the phone up to his ear.

#44: OHH…look at the time! I hope you had great time playing: Prank Call sector V!

#4: Ha, ha. Very funny, NOT. And so don't you two…

#3: Ever…ever….

#5: EVER…

#1: PRANK CALL…

#1, 5, 3, and 4: **AGAIN! **

Numbuh 4 slammed the phone and broke it.

"It wasn't me!"

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

ALL DONE! Ha! The two twins learned there lesson! I liked it!

Numbuh 2's prank was my favorite…

And, Reviews are welcomed!Correct me if I spelled anything wrong…If needed, thanks.


End file.
